The Dying Man who was Only Later Informed of This
by Danzinora Switch
Summary: Cowritten with BballGalKaitlin. When Scotty overhears McCoy talking with someone, he mistakenly believes that McCoy has a terminal disease with only days left to live. He quickly tells his friends, who tell their friends, who tell... well, you get the picture.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey, hey, hey! Fanfiction posting spree! Getting up this and some Ninja Turtles stories, because why not? I need motivators.**

**Alrighty, this is the brainstorm of BballGalKaitlin, who graciously asked if I would co-write with her. I agreed, and we're alternating chapters. Hopefully, if life goes well, chapters will be posted every night until the story's done. Without further ado, here's chapter 1!**

* * *

><p>Sometimes, just sometimes, McCoy couldn't help but wonder what the point of it all was.<p>

It seemed that for every cure, vaccine, antibiotic and prevention method they discovered, there was always some new disease to cancel the discovery out. Always worse than the previous.

These thoughts were on his mind as he listened to Chief Surgeon Boyce drone on. Starfleet Medical was on alert for a new strain of _alyssiculus trivalitanm_; a nasty little bugger now antibiotic-immune. The news was depressing: 14 cases had proved fatal and the prognosis for the other infected cases were all grim.

The general alert had been sent out two days ago, but McCoy had contacted Boyce to bounce ideas back and forth. He had a hunch that oxygen-rich blood transfusions like a carefully controlled cancer would be able to stem the effects of the disease, if not reverse it. He had stacks of stem-cell research and previous medical cases to back up against the disastrous "Aly-T" as it was dubbed.

"-and so the trick lies in that Aly-T _isn't_presented as a tumor, but as a loose collection of cells that don't accept the necessary oxygen like they should," McCoy continued. "So you can't just cut it out, but with the transplant of these stem cells, the excessive mitosis should make up for the job until we can figure out how to remove the bad ones-"

His buzzer rang. McCoy held up a finger to the screen. "One moment, sir." He answered the comm, slightly annoyed and still stressed from studying the wretched mutation. "McCoy here."

"_Scott here for th'annual physical. You wanted t'see me?_"

"Yes, Scotty, I'll be with you in a moment, I'm- just wait outside," he finished exasperatedly. He shut off the comm.

Boyce was still waiting on the screen. "_You were saying, Doctor?_"

"Yes, yes, I was talking about..." he trailed off, letting his brain catch up. Those physicals had him working overtime the past few nights and he was a bit tired. "The stem cells and transplanting oxygen-rich cells into the infected zones. Now, this should mean that..." What was he doing? He could talk fancy words with other Starfleet higher-ups, but he knew Boyce. These were people's _lives_he was talking about.

"Look, Boyce, I'm going to cut straight to the point on this. Aly-T is terminal, any way you slice it. Those cells lost the code to transfer oxygen around the body and now they're just multiplying the bad gene. We can't reverse it, at least, not now. I don't have a ready-made cure. All I've got is a possible form of relief: introducing oxygen-rich, rapid-multiplying cells to the infected areas in the hopes that these new cells can pick up the slack."

Boyce nodded gravely. "_I understand,_" he replied. "_I've seen a couple of those cases, and your idea _does_have merit."_

"But it won't be enough," McCoy sighed, dragging a hand across his face.

"_But we won't know for sure until we try_," Boyce reminded him. "_I'll put your idea into the hospitals and laboratories and see what comes up. Now, while we're still talking, have you informed the crew yet?_"

"Not yet," McCoy admitted. "We only have a few more physicals to complete and are pretty removed from anywhere out here... I'll wait until the physicals are done before I tell them."

"_Just make sure you don't cause a panic on that ship_," Boyce added sternly. "_This is just a standard medical alert; not a pandemic that needs to be feared._"

"I'll be sure to break the news gently, to the captain and a few select others, first," McCoy promised.

"_Good. I've gone over your crew roster- nobody on your ship has any family members who are affected by Aly-T._"

"Thank goodness," McCoy murmured. He stretched, feeling the chinks in his back pop and straighten. "Well, I have a crewmember to deal with now, Boyce, so I have to go and deal with that."

"_Understood_," Boyce smiled, if a little grimly. "_Take care of yourself_."

"On a ship with 430 people? I don't have time to worry about _me_," McCoy grinned.

Boyce chuckled, remembering his own, hectic, starship days. "_You know what I mean. Boyce out._"

McCoy shut off the computer monitor and strode to his office doors. Time to face Sickbay.

* * *

><p>Scotty, meanwhile, had <em>initially<em>arrived in Sickbay rather chipper, despite the upcoming physical. He commed McCoy, who was buried in his office, and was told to wait. Okay, he could wait. He leaned against the wall and watched the pretty nurses go about their day.

"_Look, Boyce, I'm going to cut straight to the point on this._"

Scotty jumped. From where he was leaning, there was a small crack where the sliding doors met the wall, and he could just hear inside. Normally, the mild-mannered Scotsman wasn't one for eavesdropping, but there was something in McCoy's tone that stopped him. He'd never heard that tone in his voice before.

Scotty pressed closer, anxious and listening. He guessed that McCoy was on a video-call with someone, though he couldn't hear what the other person was saying. He only caught snatches of what McCoy said.

"_Aly-T is terminal, any way you slice it...bad gene... we can't reverse it...I don't have a ready-made cure...the infected areas...hopes that these new cells...But it won't be enough...I'll wait until the physicals are done before I tell them._"

Scotty's heart skipped a beat. Was, was McCoy talking about what he thought he was talking about?

"_I'll be sure to break the news gently, to the captain and a few select others, first._" A hollow chuckle. "_On a ship with 430 people? I don't have time to worry about_me."

Oh gosh, it was true. Scotty gripped the wall, panic threatening to overtake him. McCoy- Leonard- was sick. Very sick. Terminally ill with that, what was it? Aly-T, whatever that meant. It couldn't be. Not again. How?

The physicals, of course! McCoy must have gotten his results back. Scotty shuddered. The last time that happened McCoy was diagnosed with xenopolycethemia- a memory that Scotty did _not_want to repeat.

The doors opened suddenly and McCoy nearly ran into him. "Oh! Sorry Scotty, didn't see you there. Ready for your physical?"

Scotty just opened and closed his mouth. "I... Doctor, I... I dinnae know what t'say..."

"You could say 'yes' and make this a lot easier," McCoy suggested.

Still gaping, Scotty was led wordlessly to his physical. The doctor was acting as if nothing was wrong, despite looking tired. Typical of McCoy, wasn't it? Always putting others before himself. It's about time someone returned the favor, here in the last few... years? Months? _Days?_

At the end, Scotty blurted out some excuse (probably something very inelegant, like 'I have t'wee!') and tore out of Sickbay, determined to make McCoy's last days count. But he would need some help...

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews are encouraged and appreciated!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

Captain James T. Kirk, and his First Officer, Mr. Spock, were walking in the halls nearby Sickbay. They were discussing the upcoming mission to the planet Triangula IV.

"So, what do you say, Spock; you, I, and Dr. McCoy?" Captain Kirk questioned.

Spock turned to face his captain.

"That would be the logical three to send down, would you not agree, Captain?" Spock said, dry.

"Spock, must you always be so...bland, when you speak?"

"I am a Vulcan, Captain; I do not think nor plan based off of my emotions."

"Alright, Spock; let's get headed towards the Bridge, shall we?"

As Captain Kirk and Spock continued walking, they bumped into Scotty racing to find them.

"Oh, good day, Scotty; I didn't see you there." Captain Kirk spoke, with a friendly smile.

"Captain...it's horrible," Scotty wailed. Panic read all over his face, as he fought back tears in his eyes. _Not now, Scotty; act like a man_, he thought to himself.

"What is it, Scotty," Captain Kirk asked, worried.

"It's Dr. McCoy, sir," Scotty answered.

"What about Dr. McCoy?"

"Sir, I overheard him talking to somebody in his office...he's...dying."

"Dying...from what?"

"Something called 'Aly-T' I think it was."

Captain Kirk turned to Spock.

"Spock, have you ever heard of such a disease?" He asked.

"Negative, Captain; it's as news to me as it is to you." Spock replied.

Captain Kirk turned back to face his Chief Engineering Officer.

"Scotty...how...how long does Dr. McCoy have to live?" Captain Kirk questioned.

"I don't know, Captain; all I heard was that he didn't wish to yet tell the ship's crew, yet. And even then, only selected members of the Enterprise, sir." Scotty answered.

Captain Kirk, shook by the news, managed to nod.

"Then we shall respect his wishes. Until Dr. McCoy says so, we will not speak of this to anyone, until Dr. McCoy tells us directly in person." Captain Kirk replied, sadly. Bones...he couldn't believe that Dr. McCoy was dying from some awful, incurable disease. Dr. McCoy had suffered from a terminal illness, once, and was feared to be lost, but to have history repeat itself, again...it was all too much for even Captain Kirk to handle. And worst of all...he had no idea of how long Bones would even have before...bad things were to happen.

"Captain, would it not be logical to inform Starfleet Command of Dr. McCoy's current condition?" Spock questioned.

"No, Spock; no one must know about Dr. McCoy, until he has given us word on his ailment. We will also act as if we know nothing of it, yet." Captain Kirk replied.

Spock nodded.

"Understood, Captain," Spock remarked.

"Captain...who will take Dr. McCoy's place after he's…" Scotty paused, not able to think of what the Enterprise would be like, when it's heart of the ship would die.

"No one, Scotty...no one can fill Dr. McCoy's place...only his position as Chief Medical Officer can be." Captain Kirk answered.

Scotty nodded.

"Aye, sir," Scotty softly answered.

Captain Kirk nodded.

"Come on, men; we have a planet to get to." Captain Kirk answered.

The top three officers walked off to the turbolift saddened and heartbroken, as they knew of Dr. McCoy's prolonged illness and that it would eventually take their beloved old, country doctor from them. After the three of them had left, Mr. Sulu had poked his head around the corner and gasped. He had heard every single word that Captain Kirk, Spock, and Scotty had just exchanged from one another!

As Sulu was about to walk off in the other direction, he ran into Mr. Chekov, who was headed for his shift on the Bridge.

"Mr. Sulu, what's with the worried look on your face?" Chekov commented.

"Dr. McCoy's dying...to what it sounded like, he doesn't have much time left to live. Aly-T, I think Mr. Scott said." Sulu answered.

"Dying...that's terrible,"

"I think he's only got days left to live...but don't speak of this with anyone. Captain Kirk said that he would wait to tell the rest of the ship, until he had given him word of it himself."

"Got it, sir; I won't tell anybody."

Sulu sadly nodded and walked off to another part of the deck.

"I won't tell anybody...except for Mr. Riley." Chekov softly spoke, and went off to find his Irish friend the sad news about Dr. McCoy.


	3. Chapter 3

McCoy arrived in the transporter room on time to beam down. He was fiddling with his medkit when he entered, so he didn't see the others until he looked up.

Scotty was standing at the transporter console. Kirk and Spock were on their customary positions on the transporter pad. Nothing unusual, save for the odd expression on each of their faces.

"O-kay," McCoy said slowly. "Why are y'all lookin at me like I've grown a second head?"

Kirk shook out of his daze. "It's nothing, Bones, it's- we're just glad to see you, is all."

"Well, it sure didn't look like it," McCoy remarked, climbing onto the transporter pad. "I swear, it's like y'all were mourners at a funeral."

He didn't notice the others cringe.

"Beam us down, Scotty," Kirk grated, flexing his hands.

Scotty nodded wordlessly, still trying to come to grips with reality. He watched as the men shimmered away, his eyes focused on McCoy's fading form.

_Ach, I hope it's no' the last time I see the man_, he thought wistfully.

* * *

><p>Down on the planet, the trio had begun the normal, scanning routine. Spock had out his tricorder and was taking readings of everything in a 100-yard radius, and McCoy was checking the normal vitals and air quality (to correlate with the ship's sensors). Kirk was visually checking their surroundings- a lovely meadow, with forests off on one side and mountains in the distance.<p>

"Doctor, be sure to also scan the vegetation for any medical properties," Kirk ordered casually. He wasn't going to waste any chances. They had found a cure last time, on their stop on Yonada. Maybe they would get lucky again.

"Good idea, Jim. I've got a problem in Sickbay I'm working on; you never know what might help." McCoy moved off closer to some bushes.

Kirk had winced again. "Well, what's the problem, Bones? Any emergencies I should be aware of?"

McCoy tilted his head. "Not exactly. Well, yes. As in no. As in, I'm quite busy at the moment, finishing physicals and all, and right now on a beam-down isn't the time to tell you of general medical happenings. Needs a more structured environment."

Kirk nodded sadly and put a hand on McCoy's shoulder. "I understand, Bones," he said meaningfully.

McCoy looked at him like he'd just announced he could grow cheese for hair. "Um, that's great?"

McCoy was spared more awkward situations and bafflement by Spock calling to them across the glade. "Captain. I suggest we venture into the surrounding coniferous regions to document the flora and fauna for Starfleet records."

To McCoy, this sounded like normal Spock spouting off fancy words and following the Starfleet manual. To Kirk, it was a secret message.

"Of course, Spock! Some of these plants may have uses in scientific fields of study... and medicine."

McCoy frowned as they walked off closer to the Vulcan. "Were there any preliminary scans or documentations for this planet?"

"No, Bones, we're the first." Kirk breathed in through his nose. "I mean, isn't it nice? Nature, untouched by human hands. Fresh air, grass under your feet, clear, blue sky... like being back on Earth."

The doctor glanced up. "Yeah, I guess. Standard class M planet. Are you getting nostalgic on me, Jim? I don't want a repeat of the last time _that_happened."

Kirk hid an embarrassed smile, recalling his 'adventure' into paradise with the natives.* "No amnesia this time, Bones. I promise."

"Good. Can't have you forget something important."

"I would never forget you," Kirk said firmly.

McCoy still gave him an odd look. "I never said anything about me."

"I know," Kirk tried to hold back the lump in his throat. Was this really happening? "But, Bones, you realize how important you are, right? To the ship, to us, to... me."

McCoy watched him closely, a weirded-out-but-still-polite look on his face. "Is there something you're trying to tell me, Jim?"

"Is there something you would like to tell me?" Kirk whispered.

McCoy looked at Jim.

Jim looked at McCoy.

"No," McCoy said.

Kirk let out a shaky sigh. So Bones wasn't ready to tell them yet. But soon. Maybe when they were back on this ship.

"I think we'd better go catch up with Spock," McCoy was saying, bringing Kirk back to the present. "He seems pretty anxious to get going; practically dancing over there."

To all appearances, the Vulcan was stock still.

"I agree," Kirk said, and they moved off to join Spock. The three of them. Still together... for now.

* * *

><p>*The Paradise Syndrome<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Back on the ship, Kevin Riley had spread the saddening news about Dr. McCoy to a couple of his friends. Those friends had told their friends, and those friends had told their friends. Although there were still many people left that were in the shadows, word was spreading quickly...but it wasn't exactly quite the same as it was, before.

A security man, Ensign Matthews, walked over to his two friends leaning against the wall.

"Hey yah, Matthews; what 'cha been up to these days?" His friend, Lieutenant Jacobs, remarked.

"I got a secret I gotta tell you guys...but you gotta swear not to let anyone else know." Matthews answered.

"What do yah know, Joe?" The other man, Ensign Wiggins, commented.

"Apparently, Dr. McCoy has a daughter named Ally, and she's dying." Matthews answered.

"Dr. McCoy has another daughter?!" Jacobs gasped.

"That's what I heard from sources. Apparently, she has some really fatal disease, and she's only got days left to live."

"Poor little thing; is Dr. McCoy taking a leave of absence to be with this little girl, then?"

"I don't know; it's a possibility...but don't mention it to him. God only knows what that poor man's feeling, right now."

"Poor, Dr. McCoy; it isn't right, when your child dies before you."

"You can say _that _again."

"Alright, we'll keep it on the downlow."

"Thanks, and remember, mum's the word."

"Got it,"

Matthews waved goodbye to his friends and walked off to another part of the ship.

"You think we should alert Tom and Dylan?" Jacobs questioned.

"Well, they're our best friends; they gotta be in the loop of things." Wiggins remarked.

"I just feel horrible for Dr. McCoy."

"Yeah...no father should have to go through such a horrible thing."

"It doesn't sound like she's that old, either."

"I'd guess around two or three."

"Poor little baby,"

"Yeah, well, let's not waste time; Tom and Dylan are on lunch break for only a little while longer, yet."

"You're right, dude; let's go."

Jacobs and Wiggins then trotted down the hall, as they planned how they were gonna break the sad news on their friends about Dr. McCoy's dying baby daughter.

* * *

><p>Spock was carefully examining a strange plant that he had spotted in the forest near a patch of moss and cobwebs. It was a strange looking thing; it looked like a cross between a petunia and a fly catcher. As Spock continued to scan the specimen with his tricorder, Captain Kirk and Dr. McCoy were gazing around at the wildlife.<p>

"These birds are sure pretty, Jim." Dr. McCoy spoke, in awe. He had never seen so many birds in different shapes, colors, and sizes.

"It is breathtaking, isn't it, Bones?" Captain Kirk replied, somewhat distraught. He couldn't keep himself from not thinking about Dr. McCoy and that he was slowly dying as they spoke from some horrid nightmare slowly eating away at his body.

Dr. McCoy glanced over at Captain Kirk with worry in his eyes and expression. Captain Kirk, Spock, and Scotty had been acting awful strange for the last couple hours. He didn't know what was bothering the three of them. Was it work; was it something that related to all three officers in top command? Dr. McCoy was determined to get to the bottom of it and help his friends get back to themselves and working function.

"Jim...you seem awfully distracted by something in particular...you mind telling me what's going on?" Dr. McCoy asked, softly.

Captain Kirk turned his head to his old friend and sighed.

"I'm just thinking of a few things, is all" Captain Kirk replied.

"Like what," Dr. McCoy questioned.

"Oh, work...my crew...remembering why you, Spock, and Scotty are my three closest friends."

Dr. McCoy raised his eyebrow; he wasn't exactly buying the whole explanation.

"You don't sound too sure of yourself there, Jim. I know there's something else that's bothering you." Dr. McCoy replied.

"Bones...I just want you to know that you're the only Chief Medical Officer I'll ever want on my ship. Without you…" Captain Kirk paused. The mere thought of finishing that sentence would drive him to insanity.

Dr. McCoy continued to glare at him, then gave a small chuckle.

"Jim, I swear you can put on such an act, sometimes. You're acting like as if I'm going away of something." Dr. McCoy chuckled. He wandered off nearby to scan the plants of more use they could possibly bring to Sickbay. Captain Kirk sighed, as he watched his dear friend trot off to do his job.

"I wish I _were _acting, Bones." Captain Kirk sadly spoke.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Double posting, folks! Chapters 4 and 5 are up today! Sorry I missed the last two nights, I had to work. Trying to make up for it now; posting should continue like normal now. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Scotty stared at the transporter console, lost in his thoughts. It was too much, it was all too much. Honestly? He hadn't moved since beaming the officers down. He wanted to make sure he saw McCoy again. What if it happened while they were down on the planet?<p>

While he was standing there, Lieutenant Kyle entered the room. He stopped upon spotting the chief engineer. "Sir?" he asked hesitantly, the British accent creeping through.

Scotty startled to. "Hm? Oh, Lieutenant, come in fer ye shift?"

"Aye, sir."

"Right, well, I'll still hang around lad; I'd like t'beam the captain an' the others up."

"I understand, sir," Kyle replied graciously. "But, are you alright? You seemed a little forlorn when I arrived."

Scotty sighed. "Aye, I've just been thrown 'round the moon... it takes some time t'adjust to."

"I take it you've heard the news, too, then?" Kyle remarked.

"From the horse's mouth," Scotty sighed again.

"So it is true," Kyle said sadly. "Poor Dr. McCoy."

"Aye," Scotty agreed.

"You know how close he is with his daughter."

"Aye, she'll be a'grieving fer sure."

"And him."

"Hm?"

"Well, when she passes, I know he won't be happy."

Scotty was alarmed. "Dr. McCoy's daughter is sick, too?"

"I heard she was dying," Kyle replied, wide-eyed.

"But, so is Dr. McCoy!"

"They're _both _dying?"

Before the men could converse further the communication panel beeped. "_We're all finished down here, Scotty. McCoy would like to get back to Sickbay and... finish those physicals."_

Both Kyle and Scotty winced empathetically. "Devoted t'the end," Scotty murmured. "Aye, sair, energizing."

The transporter hummed and the golden figures shimmered and coalesced. Scotty again looked intently at McCoy, who seemed mostly peaceful, if still somewhat confused. He was grumbling to himself characteristically about the beam-up.

"Thanks, Scotty," Kirk said, stepping off the platform. "Efficient, as usual."

"Isn't that Spock's line?" McCoy quipped lightly.

Everyone else was too serious to respond to that.

Picking up instantly that everyone in the room knew the news, Kyle decided to step forward in a show of camaraderie. "Doctor McCoy, I just want you to know that we're all with you. Whatever happens with your health, and the condition with your daughter-"

McCoy's head snapped up. "What's wrong with my daughter?"

Kyle faltered. "Well, you know. How it takes only days before..."

"JOANNA'S DYING?!" Before anyone moved McCoy had leapt off of the transporter platform and was sprinting from the room. Kirk and Spock looked shocked, recovering quickly.

"Lieutenant, explain!" Kirk demanded.

Kyle seemed greatly troubled. "Well, mum's the word, but I think the whole ship knows about poor Ally."

"Ally? Who's Ally?"

"Dr. McCoy's daughter, the one dying from a fatal disease."

"McCoy doesn't have a daughter named Ally, he's only got Joanna."

Spock realized the answer first. "Aly-T, Captain. The disease."

"The one McCoy's got," Kirk growled, smacking himself on the forehead.

"Fer a dying man, he sure moved pretty fast," Scotty commented.

The three men (minus Kyle) glanced at each other. Then they bolted out the door after their doctor.

* * *

><p>McCoy burst into Sickbay. "Chapel! CHAPEL!"<p>

Christine Chapel ran into the room and nearly ran into McCoy himself as he flew past her to his office. "Doctor! What is it?"

"Have there been any communications for me?" McCoy demanded breathlessly, tearing into his computer. "Any messages from home? About Joanna?"

"No, not one," Chapel consoled him, trying to soothe. "Do you want to call her now? I know personal calls aren't permitted while on duty, but, I know the captain will understand, in this case..."

"For Christ's sake, Chapel, WHAT HAPPENED TO JOANNA?!" McCoy shouted, almost hysterical.

"What? Nothing! At least, that I know of. I was talking about you!"

"What about me?!"

"Well," Chapel dropped her voice. "I know."

"Know what?"

"I know about the..." her voice dropped even lower. "What you've got."

"What have I got?" McCoy cried, thoroughly confused and exasperated.

At that moment Kirk, Spock, and Scotty charged into the room. "Bones! You've got to listen to us!" Kirk shouted.

"What the heck is going on with you people?!" McCoy was ready to kick everyone out and start climbing the walls in his office.

"Doctor, you have to calm down, this isn't good for you!"

"Have a seat, that should help."

"Is there anything you require?"

"I kin fetch that bottle we've got stashed, lad!"

"Okay, THAT'S IT. OUT! Everybody out!" McCoy picked up a hypo from his still-attached medkit and started chasing the crowd out of his office. Driven by adrenaline- and the crazed look on McCoy's face- the crowd quickly fled into Sickbay where they stopped abruptly as they heard the door lock behind him. Everyone was silent for several minutes.

Scotty finally spoke. "D'ya think we should go an' get him outta thair?" he asked tentatively.

Kirk stared at the locked office door. The office doors _never_got locked. "I'm not sure yet, Scotty," he said, slightly dumbfounded. "I'm not yet sure."


	6. Chapter 6

"Guys, did you hear the news?!" A man from navigation cried.

"No, what's up," The security guard questioned.

"Apparently, from the sources, not only is Dr. McCoy's two year old dying from a fatal disease. but his eldest daughter, Joanna, I think her name is, is dying from the exact same disease, as well!"

"What, that's awful," The scientist baffled.

"Oh, that poor man; he must be living through hell, right now!" The security guard added.

"How long do the poor things have to live?" The scientist asked.

"I don't know; I think Lieutenant Kyle said days to live." The navigator answered.

"Oh, the poor little dears. Oh, Dr. McCoy must be a living train wreck. Not one, but _both _girls dying from a God awful illness." The scientist answered.

"I know...and then there was something about Dr. McCoy himself. I think he's getting arrested for killing someone." The navigator added.

"Whoa; Dr. McCoy's two only children are dying, _and _he committed homicide?!" The security guard gasped.

"Crazy, right," The navigator answered.

"Geez la wheez; talk about a deep dark secret, there!" The scientist baffled.

"Oh, and whatever you do, don't tell anybody. Captain Kirk said his life was threatened by Dr. McCoy himself." The navigator added.

"Must be the grief getting to him." The security guard answered.

The navigator left without another word, leaving his two friends there to themselves.

"We're not gonna tell anyone, are we?" The scientist asked.

"Absolutely not," The security guard remarked. Both men grew silent, until the security guard spoke, again. "Except Jimmy, William, Leonard, and Jackson."

"Of course; we can't leave _them _out of the loop! Their lives could be in danger!"

"I never thought I'd see the day where abrasive yet sweet Dr. McCoy would turn to the forces of evil!"

"Well, you know what they say; 'when one door shuts, another one opens'."

"Ain't that the truth!"

And with that, the two men hurried off to tell their friends of the news they had just heard.


	7. Chapter 7

Inside the safety of his office, McCoy stared at the computer screen. His elbows were on the table, his head resting in his hands. He ignored the knocking on his doors and any comms from outside. All of his attention was focused on the loading bar in the center of the screen. Please, please let her pick up...

His prayers were answered when an image appeared of a Starfleet dorm room. "_Hiya, Pops!_" Joanna greeted cheerfully, an impish smile on her face. The smile vanished instantly once she noticed his expression. "_Is everything alright?_"

"Are you okay, Joanna?" McCoy asked, his heart thudding. "I need to hear for myself."

Joanna frowned. "_As far as I know... why?_"

"You're not sick or anything?"

"_Nope. Nada._"

At her words McCoy felt the tension leave his frame all at once, and he practically melted. He was so relieved for a moment that he didn't speak.

"_What's this about, Dad? Why would I be sick?_"

"Nuthin', it's nuthin'... I think some communications got scrambled, or else it's the worst practical joke in history. The way people were talkin' up heah, well, I thought you were dyin' or somethin'." As he spoke, his accent got thicker and thicker; a testament to his recent stress.

"_Well, I'm healthy as a horse,_" Joanna assured him with grin. "_Though I suppose I am _dyin'_to see you._"

McCoy grinned back weakly.

Joanna flipped her hair and changed the subject. "_But what about you? You seem tired._"

At her words, McCoy stifled a yawn. "Well, I have been runnin' 'round a lot lately finishin' those physicals. We also had a beam-down today, and then this... mix-up, or whatever ya call it... definitely put some grey hairs on my head."

"_Take a nap,_" Joanna said sternly, doing a very good impression of her mother. "_The moment you're off shift, go to bed_."

McCoy grinned. "Yes ma'am," he kidded.

Joanna smiled back at him. "_Good. Now, I gotta go; class starts in 15 minutes!_"

"Have fun," McCoy wished her well.

"_In Linguistics? Not likely, but thanks!_"

They chuckled and bade each other goodbye. McCoy watched his screen go black and stared at it for a few moments more. He sighed and put his head down.

What on Earth was going on in this ship?

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, outside, Kirk still had a ship to tend to, despite the recent uproar in Sickbay. He was going down the routine safety checklist with Security Chief Giotto (who, incidentally, had heard the 'homicidal' version of McCoy's story).<p>

Kirk rubbed his brow. It was difficult to concentrate on the mundane when his best friend was dying before his eyes.

"Are you alright, sir?" Giotto asked cautiously, watching his captain.

"Yes, Chief, I'm fine," he answered. "Just worried about McCoy, after all."

Ah. Ever the tactician, Giotto knew it was important to know more about the situation. Apparently Kirk was deeply troubled by McCoy's threat to his life. "Where is the doctor?"

"He's locked himself in his office. I don't know how long he's going to stay there."

Giotto nodded sharply, analyzing the situation. For now, the doctor was in one place. Good. He would be easy to locate. But should he arrest him? If McCoy really killed a man, then it was years ago (or at least, he thought. Nobody on the ship reported any sudden deaths). But the threat to the captain's life couldn't go unpunished. Yet Kirk didn't seem to want to do anything. That might be wise; with two kids dying light years away, who knew how unbalanced the doctor was? Anything might trigger him.

For now, he would have to wait, and plan his actions carefully...


	8. Chapter 8

"No way," A security man cried.

"It's true; I heard exactly from the source!" Another security man answered.

"Dr. McCoy murdered his two dying daughters and is running off to Las Vegas with a Mafia chick?!" The navigator asked.

"Yah darn tootin' he is!" The security guard, Jake, answered.

"Get out," The other security guard, Willy gasped.

"Captain Kirk hired a murderer as our Chief Medical Officer!" The navigator exclaimed.

"Wait a minute; how come Dr. McCoy wouldn't murder any of us by now, then?" Willy questioned.

"You didn't hear; he's planning on killing Captain Kirk before running off to Las Vegas!" Jake cried.

"Shut up," The navigator wailed.

"Right,"

"Great God, we have a murderer on the ship!"

"We gotta tell Captain Kirk!"

"No, we can't; Captain Kirk said that he didn't want anyone else to know, until he handled Dr. McCoy."

The navigator nodded.

"Well...we may not be able to tell the captain, but we can certainly alert Todd in engineering." Willy stated.

"Good thinking, Willy; let's move on out, men!" Jake triumphed.

The three men nodded, and headed off to Engineering.

* * *

><p>Dr. McCoy entered out of his office and into the main part of Sickbay.<p>

"Jim, what the hell's going on, here?!" Dr. McCoy demanded.

"Bones," Captain Kirk began.

"What's going on, Jim; you think telling me my daughter's dying is a funny joke of some sort?!"

Dr. McCoy had a short temper, for sure, but _no one _would attack his daughter in such a sick, foul way. He simply just wouldn't handle it.

"Doctor, perhaps you should lie down." Spock stated.

"I'll lie down, when I'm damn good and ready! Was this _your _idea, Spock?!" Dr. McCoy barked.

"I can assure you I would not commit such illogicality."

"McCoy, why don't yah take it easy, there, lad." Scotty begged.

While the four men conversed with one another, Nurse Chapel was slowly sneaking up behind Dr. McCoy with a hypospray to relax him and put him to sleep for about an hour. She could see just by looking at him that his blood pressure was rising to a dangerous level.

"I'll take it easy just as soon as I…" Dr. McCoy gasped, his eyes rolled back, and collapsed to the ground unconscious. Nurse Chapel had injected him with the hypospray.

"What did yah do, woman?!" Scotty exclaimed.

"I gave him a sedative; he'll be awake in an hour." Nurse Chapel answered.

"Fair enough; Spock, Scotty, to the Bridge with me." Captain Kirk spoke.

"Affirmative, Captain," Spock answered.

"Aye, sir," Scotty proclaimed.

The three men left Sickbay for the Bridge, and Nurse Chapel grabbed Dr. McCoy and lay him down on a bio bed in Sickbay to rest. Dr. McCoy may be at rest, but the rumors continued to spread quicker and quicker.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Another double post! 8 and 9 are up! This is partly because I forgot to upload last night, and because I don't think I'll be able to post tomorrow. Also, here's an in-text shout-out to BballGalKaitlin: Thanks for the review shout-out, but you're the one who thought of this idea ;) Thanks for setting up the Google Doc, girl!**

* * *

><p>Giotto and two others from Security watched the Captain, Mr. Spock, and Mr. Scott exit Sickbay. The Captain looked troubled- rightly so. Giotto was determined to have a conversation with the doctor about that.<p>

"Easy, but alert," Giotto instructed. Straightening, he marched into Sickbay, Willy and Jake trailing behind him.

Giotto first headed for the office, but halted upon seeing it open. McCoy was out? Then where was he? Emotionally unstable, homicidal men made him nervous.

He whirled around, tense and on full red-alert, when he spotted a resting form on a biobed. It was the doctor!

Turning briskly, he strode towards McCoy. "Dr. McCoy, I would like to discuss some matters with you."

Silence.

Giotto reached the biobed proper and looked down. With shock, he realized that McCoy was sleeping. On duty? He's never known the man to shirk his responsibilities.

Then again, given the recent circumstances...

He shook McCoy's shoulder. "Doctor, time to wake up." Getting no response, he shook a little harder. "Doctor..."

"Commander Giotto!"

The officers jumped and cringed when they saw Nurse Chapel standing in the doorway, absolutely livid. While they knew not to stir the ire of the CMO, a furious Head Nurse was also a force to contend with.

"Just WHAT do you think you're DOING, upsetting a patient like that!?" she raged.

"Nurse, this is a dangerous man, who needs to be watched-" Giotto started.

"Dangerous man? In his condition? He probably couldn't hurt a fly!" she shrieked incredulously.

"I mean that- in his condition?" Giotto stopped, confused.

Nurse Chapel's fierce demeanor relaxed some, as she realized that Giotto had no clue what was going on. She glanced around Sickbay, making sure no one else was around.

"I shouldn't be telling you this, but I heard from Dr. M'Benga. Leonard's dying. He's contracted a fatal disease and doesn't have much time left. When the others were here we sort of got him riled up in Sickbay, he thought his daughter was dying, and so to calm him down I've hit him with a sedative. That's why he's resting now."

Understanding dawned on Giotto. "_Thought_his daughters were dying. Oh, this makes much more sense."

"Daughter," Chapel corrected.

Giotto looked confused. "So one is already dead?"

"No," Chapel explained. "There's just Joanna."

"But, then who's Ally?"

Now Chapel frowned. "I don't know. Where'd you hear that?"

Giotto indicated Willy and Jake. "From my men." He turned to them. "Where'd _you _hear it?"

"From our friends in navigation and sciences," they answered honestly.

"And where'd _they_hear it?" Giotto asked. He pivoted to Chapel. "And where did Dr. M'Benga hear about McCoy's disease?"

"I'm not sure," Chapel reflected. "I could go ask him."

"Please do," Giotto replied. "And men, please figure out who started this 'homicidal' story. First I think McCoy's going to kill Captain Kirk. Next, Captain Kirk might kill Dr. McCoy, who's already dying."

Willy and Jake replied with a 'yes sir' and smart salute, before exiting Sickbay. Meanwhile, as the people left, a nurse crept out from a doorway.

"Gosh, boss," Sally whispered to the still-unconscious McCoy. "I didn't know you were dying!" she ran off, to confess to the disturbing news to her friends.


	10. Chapter 10

"Guys, Dr. McCoy's dying!" Sally cried.

"What," A man named Steve gasped.

"And Captain Kirk is planning on killing him, too!"

"You have to go alert a security man!"

"Where's old man Giotto?!" Timothy asked.

Sally lifted out her communicator and called for Giotto.

"Giotto, it's Sally; come in, Giotto!" Sally begged.

"What is it, Sally," Giotto questioned.

"It's Dr. McCoy; he's dying from a fatal disease." Sally stated.

Giotto sighed.

"Yes, sadly, Nurse Chapel has already informed us on the doctor's fatal condition. It doesn't sound like he has long." Giotto sadly spoke.

"And Captain Kirk plans on killing him!"

"He what," Giotto replied. _I knew it._

"But don't tell anyone you know this, especially Captain Kirk. He'll kill the dying man, otherwise!"

"I _knew _Dr. McCoy wouldn't try to kill anybody!"

"Exactly...wait...what,"

"Nevermind, Sally; just stay put where you are. I'll handle Captain Kirk."

"You might wanna keep Mr. Spock and Mr. Scott out of the loop, as well. God knows how _they'll _react to the news."

"Good thinking, Sally; Giotto out!"

Giotto caught up with Willy and Jake, relayed the updated situation, and they looked at each other in disbelief.

"What would make Captain Kirk snap to wish to kill Dr. McCoy, though?" One man asked.

"I don't know, but we must ensure that Dr. McCoy's last days on the ship are full of safety and kindness. Hopefully, he'll die peacefully, before Captain Kirk decides to plot his crime." Giotto answered.

"What do we do, then, sir?"

"Go back to the security room and wait for orders from Mr. Spock, I guess."

The three men nodded and left Sickbay.

* * *

><p>Captain Kirk, Spock, and Scotty entered onto to the Bridge, and Uhura was sobbing her eyes out at her station. Sulu and Chekov were concerningly quiet at their stations, as they thought of Dr. McCoy's slow and painful death upon them.<p>

"Uhura, what is it," Captain Kirk asked, kindly.

"Why, Captain...why," She bawled.

"I do not believe we follow what you mean, Lieutenant." Spock calmly, answered.

"Why him, Captain...why, why, why?!" Uhura sobbed.

"Uhura, why what," Captain Kirk begged.

"Dr. McCoy's...dying...sir," Uhura wailed. She was now in hysterics.

"How did she find out, sir?!" Scotty cried.

Uhura couldn't answer; she was too far into her crying episode.

"Captain, I believe that someone overheard us speak of Dr. McCoy's terminal condition, when Mr. Scott told us the news." Spock answered.

"And once our shift is done, I am determined to find out who that 'little bird' is." Captain Kirk answered, angered.

Captain Kirk, Spock, and Scotty walked to their stations and continued out their duties.

"Mr. Sulu, anything new from Starfleet Command?" Captain Kirk questioned.

"Aye, sir; our next mission is to travel to Proximia IX." Sulu answered.

"How long will that be, Mr. Chekov?" Captain Kirk questioned.

"About 4.8 days, Captain," Chekov answered.

"Good...that gives I, Spock, and Scotty time to find this blabber mouth." Captain Kirk spoke, the last part only to himself.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapel crossed to where Dr. M'Benga was working in a lab, eyes glued to a microscope. "Doctor," she called. Prying him away from his work, she looked him in the eye. "Where did you hear that McCoy was dying?"

M'Benga sighed and dropped down onto a stool. "I heard it from Nurse Radner. She and a group of her friends became privy to the knowledge."

"Uh-huh," Chapel mused, turning the gears over in her head. "And just where did Radner hear it?"

M'Benga scrunched his brow, thinking. "I think from Lt. Riley. But don't quote me on that."

"Oh, I won't," she said, growing uneasy. "Though I think there's already been a lot of 'quoting' going on around this ship..."

* * *

><p>When McCoy awoke, it was to the awful noise of two nurses squabbling over his head. From what he could gather, they were arguing about <em>him<em>.

"No, I'm telling you, it's a very delicate situation! He needs care, don't you sympathize with dying men?" one nurse ranted.

"Not when they're murderers," the other maintained. "And can't you read the bio-panel? His vital signs are all normal! There's nothing wrong with him!"

"He's got _days_left to live!"

"Who's got days left?"

Both nurses whipped towards him, startled. McCoy sat up on the biobed and glared at them. "Two questions: who's dying, and who's killed somebody?"

They exchanged uneasy glances.

"Alright, let me put it this way," he growled, hopping off the biobed and approaching them. "One: I'm not in a good mood. I've had my friends acting weird around me, was told that my daughter was dying, and then forced into sedation and on a biobed against my will. Point: I'm not in a happy mood. So, as CMO of this ship, _and your boss_, as I should remind you, I want to know: who is dying, and who is a murderer?"

Neither nurse spoke. McCoy narrowed his eyes and maintained his silence. Though his temper was famous, it was when he was quiet that everyone _knew_he was quite pissed off.

The first nurse swallowed nervously before venturing to speak. "Well, the word is that, well, that's what we were just talking about, nobody can agree, that, um, see, it's either that... it's either that you're dying, or you've killed someone." She finished with a mumble, lapsing fearfully into silence.

McCoy didn't move, but stayed frozen on the spot. The nurses held their breaths.

"You mean to tell me," he rumbled in his throat. "That there is a rumor going around the ship that I'm dying and have killed somebody?" His blue eyes blazed.

The nurses just looked down and shuffled their feet. "...yeah."

McCoy continued to glare at them. "And where in _Heaven's_name, did you hear that?" he growled.

They told him their separate sources. Narrowing his eyes to nothing more than slits, McCoy slid around them and stalked out of Sickbay.

Neither nurse spoke for a long time. "So," one said, finally breaking the tension. "Does his reaction mean it's true?"

* * *

><p>Kirk, Spock, and Scotty had split up, also tracking down their sources of the rumor mill. Spock was having the best luck so far, swiftly climbing up the ranks to Chekov, who directed him to Sulu. Now, he stood before the helmsman, who was acting a little anxious.<p>

"Lieutenant, you will explain where you heard that Dr. McCoy was dying," he stated, his tone leaving no room for argument.

Sulu shifted uneasily on his feet. "Well, sir, I was walking down the corridor on my way to shift this morning, and, well, I was just around the corner, and I didn't mean to intrude, but I overheard Mr. Scott tell you and the captain about it. The news was a horrible shock."

Spock raised an eyebrow. This was quite interesting. So Mr. Scott was the source of all this. He would need to have some words with the engineer.

"Thank you for your honesty, helmsman," Spock addressed. "It appears that I shall have to speak with our Chief Engineer."

Sulu nodded. "That's where I heard it, same as you," he said. "Good luck," he bade.

Spock dismissed him, and then set off to go find Scotty.


	12. Chapter 12

Captain Kirk, unsuccessful in his search, went back to the Bridge, where Scotty was intently working at his station. Sulu entered in and went back to his station, as well. Lieutenant Riley was filling in for Uhura, who Captain Kirk escorted to her quarters to rest and calm down from the sad news that had surprisingly spread around the entire ship.

As he kept on wondering, Captain Kirk wondered if anyone on the Bridge knew about the news that was going around secretively. Captain Kirk turned to Mr. Ronalds.

"Mr. Ronalds, do you know where you heard that Dr. McCoy was dying?" Captain Kirk questioned.

Mr. Ronalds turned around, completely shocked.

"Captain, I thought Dr. McCoy's baby daughter, was dying." Ronalds answered, surprised.

"Where is everyone getting this idea of Dr. McCoy having another child? He's got one daughter, and one daughter only." Captain Kirk cried.

"That's what I've heard,"

"From who,"

"From...uh...uh...God, what was that guy's name?"

"You mean you don't remember?"

"It was ages ago, Captain; there's 430 men and women on this ship! I can't remember them all!"

"I thought Dr. McCoy was dying," Riley exclaimed.

"Where did you hear _that _from?!" Ronalds cried.

"Jim," An angered, southern voice ordered. Captain Kirk turned around, and Dr. McCoy was standing behind him. He was red in the face, his blue eyes blazed with anger, and looked as if he were about to blow up.

"Bones, you should be resting." Captain Kirk spoke, shocked.

"I don't need rest; I wanna know what in blazes is going on, here!" Dr. McCoy snarled.

Captain Kirk didn't answer; had he found out the news had spread.

"Why the hell are people going around saying I murdered someone?! I can hardly stand watching my own patients die, let alone purposely kill somebody for no Goddamn reason!" Dr. McCoy spat.

"Where did someone get the idea that yah killed someone, lad?" Scotty cried, walking over to Dr. McCoy.

Captain Kirk rose from his chair and stood next to Scotty.

"Two nurses were talking about it, as I came out of unconsciousness, after Nurse Chapel intentionally sedated me!" Dr. McCoy roared.

"We only wanted you to relax, Bones." Captain Kirk eased.

"Yeah, lad," Scotty added.

"Would someone tell me what's going on, here?!" Dr. McCoy hollered.

Captain Kirk sighed.

"Bones," He was cut off, when Spock entered onto the Bridge and approached Scotty.

"Mr. Scott, I believe we must talk." Spock answered, calmly.

"Wait a minute, Mr. Spock; we're trying to calm down Dr. McCoy, here." Scotty answered.

"I believe what I have to say concerns Dr. McCoy."

"What do you have to say about me, Spock?!" Dr. McCoy hissed.

"Bones, please let us explain ourselves!" Captain Kirk begged, as he grabbed Dr. McCoy by the shoulders firmly.

"Freeze; put your hands where I can see 'em!" Someone harshly ordered.

Captain Kirk froze and shot his hands up. Everyone turned around to find Giotto, Willy, and Jake pointing their phasers at Captain Kirk.

"We know what you've been planning, Captain!" Giotto hissed.

"I don't understand what you mean." Captain Kirk answered.

"How could someone be so ill to want to plan and murder your own CMO?!" Jake cried.

"What?!" Dr. McCoy cried.

"Especially when he's dying from a fatal disease. The poor man will suffer enough within a few days, left, now!" Willy exclaimed.

"Dr. McCoy, I heard Mr. Scott telling Captain Kirk and Spock about your terminal illness!" Sulu cried over the angered men.

"You _what_?!" Dr. McCoy hissed.

Dr. McCoy, Captain Kirk, Spock, Giotto, Willy, Jake, Sulu, Chekov, and Riley all turned their heads to Scotty.


	13. Chapter 13

Scotty gulped and looked around nervously. "Doctor, I know you'd rather be the one t'explain..."

"No, go on Scotty," McCoy said coldly. "Tell us the big news."

Scotty shifted. "Well, it was when I went in fer my physical. Ye told me t'wait outside, an' I did... but I heard ye talking with someone."

"Did you now?" McCoy stated in a dead voice.

Scotty nodded. "Aye. I'm nevair one t'listen in, but thair was something in your voice that gave me chills. So I just stopped an' listened... I heard every word."

"Obviously you didn't hear _every _word," McCoy said, still coldly angry and unimpressed. "Now what exactly didja hear?"

Scotty swallowed, suddenly feeling uncertain. "Well, ye were talking about a terminal disease. 'Aly-T', I b'lieve it was called, or something like that. Thair's no cure, an' then ye were explaining how ye were gonna wait to tell a few select people about it later, like the captain, once the physicals were done. Ye said ye dinnae have time to worry about yerself." Scotty fell silent. The rest of the bridge looked at McCoy in shock and horror. So it was true?

McCoy stayed still for a long time. Nobody else moved, holding their breath for the doctor's reaction.

"Alright, look," he spoke, a dark, threatening tone to his voice. "I didn't want to have to do this, but it seem that y'all have forced my hand."

The bridge watched as McCoy walked to Riley's station. "Lieutenant, intraship," he requested, barely keeping the growl out of his voice.

Riley expertly navigated the multiple buttons and switches on the console, bringing up the desired channel. "You're live, Doctor," he signaled.

"Attention, _Enterprise_," McCoy addressed, controlled anger just oozing off his tongue. "This is your doctor speaking. Yeah, me. The one who's been the subject of a lot of small talk lately." McCoy eyed at those on the bridge with fierce glare as he continued.

"Let's get one thing straight: I'm a doctor. Ergo, I don't kill people. I do my best to _save _them from whatever scrap they've gotten themselves into. And let me say that I do _not _appreciate being called a murderer behind my back. Much less of my own children!" his voice rose on the last sentence and he paused to control himself.

"And speaking of my children, since we're on the subject of my personal life, I only have Joanna. I've always only had Joanna. She's still alive and well at Starfleet Academy. There's never been a daughter named 'Ally'.

"Which brings us to the last part of getting things straight. First and foremost: despite what you may want to believe, I am _not _dying. I plan on sticking around for several more years and then haunting y'all when I do kick the bucket."

Chekov abruptly sniggered, trying to cover up his laugh. McCoy glared at him and he promptly shut up.

"What you _thought _you heard was that I was dying from some fatal disease and had a daughter named Ally. Here's what's really going on: there _is _a terminal disease out there now dubbed 'Aly-T' because its scientific name is impossible to pronounce. I received word of this strain's existence through a standard Starfleet general medical alert. Boyce might have my head for telling y'all like this through the ship's intercom instead of just alerting a few key staff members, but at this point I could care less if everyone panics- it might work off this extra energy y'all seem to have.

"So in short, I am _not _dying, I don't have a daughter who _is _dying, _nobody's _dying, and _nobody's _killed someone! And the next time y'all decide to listen to rumors and spread lies around, just remember: I have access to everyone's meal cards." Silence succeeded the threat, and McCoy waited a moment before snapping off the channel with an audible _click_. He turned around and menacingly glared at Scotty, Kirk, Giotto, and Spock.

"Gentlemen," he said sternly. "I will deal with you when I return from the mess hall."

And he turned smartly on his boot and walked off the bridge to go make good on his threat.


	14. Chapter 14

Scotty sulked in his spot, unsure of what move to make next. He didn't know whether to go barricade himself in his quarters or go back to his station and remain silent for the rest of the day. Captain Kirk turned to Scotty and noticed his sad and ashamed look on his face. He put a comforting hand on his Chief Engineering Officer's shoulder.

"Don't worry, Scotty; just give Bones a few days to cool down, and he'll be alright, again." Captain Kirk said, kindly.

"Oh, I blew it, Captain; I blew it big time. Worse than firing a phaser beam at a Klingon battleship!" Scotty moaned.

"Mr. Scott, may I say that humans make logical assumptions and errors in their lifetime. Many more men have made worse errors than you have made." Spock commented.

"And worst yet; I exploited Dr. McCoy. A man I trust, a man I look up to, someone I turn to in need of help...I've ruined it all. I've lost not only my doctor, but my friend, as well!" Scotty cried.

"Dr. McCoy may have a short temper, but he'll forgive in no time, Scotty. How could anyone not forgive you, Scotty; you're one of the nicest, honest men I know." Captain Kirk answered.

"Oh, it doesn't matter, Captain; I'm ashamed of my actions. Never once had I listened in on a conversation in me whole entire life!"

"You're not the only one that's made mistakes, Scotty; lot's of people make worse one's than you did."

"Except Mr. Spock,"

Spock cocked his head to the side.

"Logically, Mr. Scott; Vulcans do not make errors based off our ways of life." Spock replied.

"I feel terrible, Captain!" Scotty exclaimed.

"It was an honest mistake, Scotty; you did what you did out of the concern and respect you have towards Dr. McCoy. No one can blame you for caring for him." Captain Kirk stated.

"Except when one thing turns into another and suddenly the whole entire ship's playing telephone with one another, spreading awful tales about Dr. McCoy. Sure, I'd understand if it were one of us, but Dr. McCoy, Captain!"

"I understand you're feeling guilt," Captain Kirk was cut off by Scotty.

"_Guilt_...I'm way _past _guilt, Captain! If there was a worse word for 'guilt', that would be it!" Scotty replied.

"Mr. Scott, you're being irrational." Spock commented.

"Like yah would say such a thing, Mr. Spock! Probably have no contradiction of what guilt even feels like!"

Spock simply looked at Scotty, as if he were saying his point had been proven that Scotty was acting irrational.

Scotty sighed and sulked his way to the Bridge doors.

"Where do you think you're going, Mr. Scott?" Captain Kirk answered, sounding angry.

"I'll be back, Captain...there's one last thing I need to do, before my conscious is clear...and even then, I'll still feel horrible." Scotty answered.

"Which is what,"

"First...I _have _to apologize to me beloved friend, Captain...after that...I don't know for sure."

Scotty was silent for a moment longer, heaved a sad sigh, and left the Bridge. Captain Kirk and Spock turned to face each other.

"Let's follow him, Spock," Captain Kirk softly ordered.

"Yes, Captain," Spock answered.

"Mr. Sulu, take command of the Bridge."

"Aye, sir," Sulu answered.

Captain Kirk and Spock both chased off after Scotty, who was on the prowl to set things right...and hopefully win his old, country doctor and friend back.


	15. Chapter 15

Scotty caught McCoy exiting the mess hall, and he didn't even want to know just _what_the doctor had devised against the crew. Instead, he steeled himself for a potential confrontation.

"Dr. McCoy," Scotty called determinedly.

McCoy stopped in his tracks and crossed his arms. He narrowed his eyes slightly, and looked at Scotty coolly.

Scotty also stopped in front of him and took a breath. "Doctor- Leonard, I, I would like t'apologize for the scare and starting that awful rumor. It was highly irresponsible of me t'listen in on things not my business and then spread word about them. I don't expect ye t'forgive me for it, but I can at least assure ye that it will nevair happen again."

He fell quiet and waited. McCoy didn't move, and just kept staring at him. Awkwardly, Scotty wondered if he should just leave. After all, he'd told McCoy that he didn't expect an apology, didn't he?

He turned to go when McCoy finally moved. "Scotty."

He faced back and saw the doctor sigh. "Look," McCoy said. "I'm going to be perfectly clear. I don't like what happened. I'm upset that people let things get this far, and _believed_them on no basis. And the efforts to fix them were also severely lacking." He rubbed the back of his neck. "I'm still feeling the after-effects of Chapel's sedative," he muttered.

Scotty hung his head. "I'm sorry Doc-"

McCoy held up a finger. "But the operative word is _people_, Scotty. You are not solely responsible. In fact, you're about the only person involved in this mess that I can excuse."

Scotty looked confused. "But how, Doctor, as I started it all?"

"Scotty, you were worried about me. You told only Jim and Spock, in good confidence, about your concerns, and then somehow that news got out. I don't blame you. I accept your apology, if it makes you feel better, but Scotty, you're not what I'm mad about."

Scotty was still processing his good luck. He had fully expected the discussion to end in his abysmal chewing-out. But the fact that Dr. McCoy not only forgave him, but didn't blame him?

"I- thank ye, Doctor. But, if I may ask, what are ye mad about?"

McCoy gripped his arms tighter where they were crossed. "It's not... _amusing _to joke about misfortune. In fact, it's horrid that things got twisted as far as they did and people _kept on believing them_. To say that I _murdered _my own _kids_? That stung. But what hurts the worst is how people treated that rumor so... apathetically."

Scotty nodded sympathetically. "Aye. I dinnae know how it got that way, but I'd be first t'pummel whoever came up with _that _theory."

"Second," McCoy corrected. "I'll have the first shot."

They grinned, and Scotty chuckled at the image. He looked back and saw that McCoy's eyes had glazed over and he seemed to be looking at something further away. "Doctor?" he asked hesitantly.

McCoy shook back to himself. "Yeah?"

Scotty nodded uneasily. "Um, just what did ye do in the mess hall?"

The engineer was unsettled by the evil grin that spread across McCoy's face. "We're going to have the healthiest crew in space," he declared. "I've always complained how this crew didn't get enough vegetables."

Scotty was horrified. "Doctor, ye didn't."

"Oh, yes I did," he cackled. "All of the meal cards are programmed for a strict diet."

Scotty groaned. "We'll definitely learn our lesson: t'not tangle with Dr. McCoy."

McCoy agreed and they strode off down the hall together, chatting amiably despite McCoy's glare at every passing crewman. Kirk and Spock, meanwhile, poked their heads out from around the corner, where they had watched the proceedings to make sure McCoy didn't bite Scotty's head off.

"See, Spock, he's fine," Kirk assured. "Forgiven and forgotten."

"Perhaps, Captain," Spock observed. "Though I doubt the crew will forget anytime soon."

"That's true," Kirk groaned. "Did he say how long we would be eating vegetables? My worst nightmare has just come to life."

Spock looked at him disapprovingly. "I fail to see how nutritious substances are menacing."

"Oh, believe me, Spock," Kirk warned. "By the end of McCoy's dietary reign, you'll wish you never saw a vegetable again in your life."

Unease flickered across Spock's features as he considered the general crew and what would result. "We shall see," he said uncertainly. "Though the doctor's penchant for revenge is as illogical as the man himself, this method may prove... _unsettlingly _effective."

"I think that's the point, Spock. I think that's the point."

* * *

><p><strong>There's the end, folks! Thank you for staying tuned, and we hope everyone enjoyed it! <strong>


End file.
